


Perhaps (Choose Your Own Adventure)

by TailorTrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorTrash/pseuds/TailorTrash
Summary: Where one movie ends a new story begins. Do you think you can get Chloe and Beca together? Or perhaps you will make them drift apart? You the readers control the story. Summary subject to change as story progresses.Summary: As Beca starts her new career in music she has to say goodbye to her fellow Bella's and although she's excited to start the next chapter of her life, there's one goodbye she wishes she didn't have to make, Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have always been very tempted to try out this format so I thought perhaps a few of you would like to join me in this little adventure. I'm not too sure how many chapters there will be at this point but I do know that there will be an end. If you're interested in participating here is the rules. Not beta'd.
> 
> 1\. I'm not going to say what they are but there are certain rules as to what I will and won't write about. For example: I rated this as Teen, I will be keeping it as Teen, so no Explicit content. I will save the Porn without Plot, Choose Your Own Adventure for another time.  
> 2\. I will post a link to a poll in the end comments where everyone can go to vote. This poll will be live for 4 days.  
> 3\. Once I have the answer I will write the next chapter, please allow me 1 week to post this.*  
> *(2 & 3 might be subject to change but rest assured I will update.)  
> 4\. If there is something you really want covered feel free to say so in the comments. I will read them and adopt what makes sense for the story.  
> 5\. Please be nice to everyone and respect all the decisions made.  
> 6\. Please feel free to give me any feedback in the comments. I.e. The length of the stories, the usage of straw poll, etc. This is a new concept for me and I'd like to make it better.
> 
> Warning: Your choices do have real consequences.

Beca wakes up with a giant smile on her face, yesterday had been amazing! She stretches and sighs, rubbing her body along the comfortable sheets of the hotel bed. Theo had come to find her after DJ Khalid’s set and after some discussion it was decided that Beca would be brought into DJ Khalid’s world. With that, Beca had been officially offered an opportunity to create her own record. She was over the moon and she couldn’t wait to start working on it. 

Sadly, her enthusiasm doesn’t last long, remembering that today she has to say goodbye to her fellow Bella’s. Some of the goodbye’s will be easy, like Ashley, Jessica and Fat Amy. True, she will have to see Fat Amy again when she moves out of their shared apartment but Beca is perfectly happy to move out of that situation. Her lips twitch, ok, she would miss Fat Amy a little bit, alright a lot. Even if Fat Amy is sometimes offensive, she is one of the few people who can make Beca smile. But, it’s the thought of leaving Chloe that ties Beca’s heart into a knot. If she was honest with herself Chloe has been such a presence in her life, she had never actually anticipated ever leaving Chloe. The idea that they would be apart seemed ridiculous, but now she wasn’t so sure. Beca rubs her face with her hands, her feelings toward Chloe are complicated. The thought of leaving her is painful. Chloe is a constant joy in Beca’s life. Chloe is also beyond a doubt Beca’s best friend and has been for years. But seeing her kiss Chicago was uncomfortable and not in a PDA way. If Beca didn’t know any better, she would say she was jealous. Beca has never denied the fact that her best friend is incredibly attractive. It isn’t unusual for Beca to find other women attractive; she has eyes… but that’s all it had ever been. But now that there was a very real possibility that she wouldn’t have Chloe in her life daily, it was starting to feel unbearable. At the same time, she knew it was unfair of her to ask Chloe to move to LA with her. Chloe was currently studying to be a vet, she couldn’t ask Chloe to change where she had wanted to study, but damn if Beca desperately wanted to. Beca sighed, her mood had soured quickly. 

Getting up she forces herself to go downstairs to join the Bella’s for breakfast, one last time. As she made her way to the hotel restaurant Beca tried to smile, her life was about to go in the most amazing direction but instead her mood only darkened with each step that she took. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to say goodbye to the Bella’s at all. Beca wasn’t sure when her attitude had changed, when she had gone from wanting to be a music producer to wanting to continue being a Bella.

Entering the restaurant, she was happy to see everyone seated around their regular table, well everyone but Chloe. 

Putting on a smile she approached the table, “Hey guys…”

As everyone noticed her, they all squealed and a few of them stood up, grabbing Beca and pulling her into a quick hug. 

“Oh,” Beca squeaked as she felt various arms and body parts touching her. 

Cynthia Rose was the first to speak up, “I just want to say again, you were fantastic last night.”

Everyone hummed and nodded in agreement as Beca took her seat.

“It was really great Beca, but I know you’re really great, so I suppose it wasn’t really that much of a surprise,” Emily gushed.

Beca put her hand up, “Thank you guys, really. But I don’t want to spend our last day together discussing me. What I do want to talk about is Fat Amy.”

Beca turns her attention towards Fat Amy who is sitting at the table in large aviators with a puffy pink coat and multiple gold chains, “What’s going on here?”

“Beca,” Fat Amy nods, “I just did some shopping.”

“When? Like really, when did you have time for that?” Beca questions.

Fat Amy scrunches her face, “Uhh… Shops are open really early here.”

“You didn’t sleep, did you?” Beca narrows her eyes.

Fat Amy nods her head forward and the group can hear a little snore before her head snaps back and she’s startled awake. She picks up the nearest water glass to take a sip. Beca is pretty sure it’s not even her glass.

“That’s too much to unpack this morning,” Beca decides as she turns back towards the other girls. 

The group chats comfortably for awhile until finally Beca’s curiosity finally gets the best of her, “Where’s Chloe?”

The table goes quiet as each of the girls looks at each other. Beca feels like she’s been left out of the loop on something. 

Aubrey clears her throat and speaks up, “We believe she is with Chicago.”

“Probably getting some of that white meat,” Fat Amy interjects.

Beca coughs, choking on her drink, “Ok… cool. Cool.” 

“We don’t know if she is with Chicago,” Emily offers, hoping to help, “Were just pretty sure that she didn’t come back to her room last night. She could have been doing something else.”

Once again Beca chokes on her drink and everyone at the table stares at Emily. 

“What?” Emily states defensively putting her hands up.

“Idiot…” Fat Amy whispers rather loudly.

Beca rubs her face, perhaps a break from the Bella’s will be a good thing.

“What Emily is trying to say, is that all we know is that Chloe isn’t currently here,” Aubrey smiles, it’s meant to look sweet but there’s an underlying threat there.

“If this was my country, she would be dead,” Flo confirms.

Lilly perks up, her eyes shinning.

Beca’s about had enough when she spots Chloe walking into the restaurant holding hands with Chicago. Chloe is talking animatedly, and Chicago is clearly holding onto every word. Beca’s heart jumps into her throat. The table goes quiet again, everyone has apparently noticed them as well.

“Not dead,” Flo confirms.

Lilly slinks back down, taking a sip of her tea, her interest in this topic once again waning. 

Beca hardly hears Fat Amy over the static in her ears, “See, white meat. You guys should just listen to me.”

Beca turns back to the group and tries to hide as Chloe drags Chicago over. 

“Hey guys!” Chloe smiles.

“Gals,” Chicago nods surveying the table.

Beca stays silent as the group says hello.

“Ready to head home today?” Chicago asks with enthusiasm.

Everyone nods and mutters about returning home, seeing family and friends, getting back to work. Beca just watches Chloe. It suddenly hits Beca, it’s been a surprisingly long time since Beca had seen Chloe standing next to any man. It was something Beca supposed she took for granted. Beca notices the way Chloe seems to lean into Chicago’s arm, the way she looks up at him, clearly besotted. Beca feels something roll in the pit of her stomach.

“Congratulations, Beca,” Chicago’s voice breaks into her conscious.

Snapping out of it she blinks, her tongue feels numb and heavy, but she forces her lips to work, “Thanks.”

“We’re just going to have some breakfast over there,” Chloe motions to another table.

The girls all say goodbye as Chloe pulls Chicago away from their table. The air around Beca suddenly feels very different. Beca watches as Chloe laughs out loud at something that Chicago says. She feels a twinge in her chest. Should she go over there? She probably shouldn’t, Chloe might not like it. Besides she’s going to see Chloe on the plane tonight. But tonight, is a long time away, anything could happen between now and then… She watches as Chloe places her hand on Chicago’s arm and leans in. Beca stares as Chloe licks her lips as she speaks. Inside there’s a little fire. Beca looks away and catches Emily smiling at her gently, it looks like she might want to talk.

What should Beca do?  
A) Go to Chicago and Chloe’s table  
B) Stay and speak with Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than expected. The plan is for the next chapter to come out sooner. 
> 
> The choice that was picked was to chat to Emily, I also saw that in the comments people wanted some metaphorical table flipping so... I took that into account. Enjoy.

Beca turned her attention towards Emily and attempted to smile. She felt like it was passible even if it didn’t reach her eyes. When did it ever? Emily’s smile only widened as Beca’s attention focused on her.

“I can’t believe this is happening! To you I mean. I can’t believe that you’re going to be famous,” Emily squealed.

Beca quickly glanced over at Chloe, she hadn’t meant to, but the pull was overwhelming, “Uh ya…”

“I mean you must be so excited to start living your dream,” Emily continued.

Beca watched as Chloe chatted happily with Chicago, her heart constricting painfully, “Ya, of course.”

“You don’t seem happy,” Emily’s concern finally caused Beca to turn her attention back.

Beca immediately felt like shit. Emily was trying to talk to her and here she was not even paying attention.

“I’m sorry,” Beca shook her head.

Emily frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“What?” Beca asked, suddenly self conscious, straightening up in her chair, “Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that something is wrong?”

Emily motioned towards Chloe and Chicago.

“Oh” Beca deflates. “It’s not like that. I just… I’m happy for her. Chloe deserves the best. She deserves to be happy… But you think that she would still want to have breakfast with her sisters...”

After a beat Beca continues, forcing cheer into her voice, “But anyway, you seemed like you wanted to talk about something?”

“You sure you’re okay?” Emily’s concern was touching.

“Ya… it’s just… everything is different. It’s all still rather overwhelming. It doesn’t feel real yet, ya know? But there’s no need for me to be a downer. Dish, tell me what’s on that beautiful brain of yours.”

Emily nodded enthusiastically, slightly blushing, “Well… I was hoping that you would want to work together again?”

Beca’s face brightened instantly, “Seriously? Of course! I’d love to!”

Emily’s smile grew, “I have a few ideas for some songs. I think you’ll like them. I’ll probably work on them on the airplane. Perhaps we could meet up soon and go over them. Of course, if you don’t like them, I am more than willing to re-write them. Or if you have ideas for song’s then you could perhaps tell me. I’m really serious about getting back into writing…”

Beca chuckled, “Breathe, Emily. No rush, there is plenty of time. I won’t be headed to LA for a few weeks still.”

“LA? Oh ya, of course you would be moving to LA. I suppose it’s not too far…?”

“We can Facetime,” Beca stated, overly serious.

Emily broke into a smile again, her face lighting up, “Ya. I suppose. I can’t believe this. I’m going to be working with you. The great Beca Mitchell.”

Beca shook her head, “I’m not famous yet Emily, it’s just an opportunity.”

Emily ignored her, “THE Beca Mitchell.”

Beca simply smiled, she wasn’t sure what to do with Emily’s enthusiasm, “Where’s the food?”

After eating the Bellas decided to spend their last few hours together at the little park nearby.

Beca taking a final sip of her water, was getting ready to leave when Fat Amy leaned over, whispering conspiratorially, “Why is your girl sitting with the Army hunk?”

Beca choked on her water, “Excuse me?”

“Chloe, you remember her. Red hair, tiny, rather attractive?”

“I know who Chloe is…” Beca hissed.

“Or now that your famous have you already moved on? No judgement. I understand. It’s tough when everyone wants you.”

“Amy, Chloe isn’t my girl… and I’m not famous.”

Amy turned towards her a shit eating grin on her face, “Awe, that’s adorable. You two still haven’t talked, eh.”

“Talked about what?” Beca asked curiously, against her better judgement.

“Your feelings for each other, of course. Really, you Americans, really are dense. Thank god I’m here. I’ll speed this along otherwise you’ll be 80 before either of you say anything.”

Beca glanced over at Chloe, “It doesn’t look like she likes me.”

“Well of course she isn’t going to pass up that. You could probably grate cheese on his abs.”

Beca frowned, this wasn’t helping her mood.

“Don’t worry, I have your back.” Amy nodded and winked.

Beca straightened up, this didn’t sound good, Amy’s help always came with disastrous consequences, “That’s really not needed…”

“No trouble,” Amy replies as she stands up and proceeds to use her arms to wipe everything off the top of the table.

Beca jumps up as cups, plates and cutlery all go crashing to the ground. Beca glances around noticing that everyone is staring at them, including Chloe and Chicago. She looks back to the table and spots a singular cup left standing.

“Amy… no,” Beca warns.

Amy with more effort than is required pushes the final cup off the table. Beca gulps as Amy grabs her arm and leads her out of the dining room. The rest of the Bella’s get up and nervously exit the room.

“This reminds me of when I last visited my cousins. Of course, there had been more drinking then...” Flo states as she walks out.

As soon as they reach the lobby Beca wretches her arm out of Amy’s grasp and stares at her, “Not cool Amy.”

“Don’t worry,” Amy waves her hand nonchalantly, “I’ll throw them some money before we leave.”

“That doesn’t make it okay Amy!”

Amy suddenly grabs Beca’s shoulders, “Calm down tater tot. We wanted to get Chloe’s attention and now we have it. Keep your eyes on the prize.”

Beca looks at her confused before she feels Amy turning her around. She leaps back slightly as she spots a rather pissed looking Chloe and Chicago.

“What the hell was that about?” Chloe yells.

“Chloe…” Beca starts but suddenly stops.

Beca bits her lip, she doesn’t actually know what she’s supposed to say, “It’s okay.”

“Okay? What about that was okay Beca?” Chloe crosses her arms.

“Why are you yelling at me? It’s Amy who did it?” Beca states frantically, motioning towards Amy with her arms.

“We’re going to the park,” Emily speaks up as her and the fellow Bella’s back away cautiously.

Amy starts to join them before she is stopped by Chloe yelling out, “Not you!”

“Why do I have to stay? This isn’t my fault,” Amy whines.

Chloe scoffs, “Was someone else controlling your arms?”

“How did you know?” Amy fakes surprise, unfortunately not very well.

“What made you do that Amy?”

“The food was terrible…” Amy tries.

Chloe frowns, “You eat cheese whiz on cookies.”

Amy turns to Beca and rubs her arms, “Sorry Beca, you know me. I’m not a good liar. You’re on your own.”

Beca watches in shock as Amy runs off leaving her with a very annoyed red head.

Beca’s mind races for something to say, this isn’t fair. Amy is the one who caused the devastation, Beca’s just an innocent bystander. It’s Amy who should be here dealing with this. It’s not like she can even explain why Amy did it. To start it doesn’t make any sense and to finish, it would have Beca admitting to Chloe that she might have feelings for her. Which is the last thing she wants to ever admit, especially when Chloe’s new boyfriend is standing right behind her.

“You know it’s not really any of your business,” Beca’s words are bitter.

Chloe’s eyes soften, “Beca… One of my friends just went Godzilla in the dining room. That’s a little concerning.”

Beca glowers at Chicago standing in the back of the room, his arms crossed. Seeing the glance Chloe turns around and spots Chicago, seemingly as if she hadn’t expected him to be there.

“Can you give us a moment?” Chloe asks.

Chicago nods, giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Beca frowns, looking down at her shoes. Chloe approaches her, placing a gentle hand on Beca’s arm.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asks again, gently.

Beca feels like Chloe deserves an answer she takes a moment before she speaks, “The girls were upset that you didn’t have breakfast with them.”

Chloe removes her hand, slightly shaken, “What?”

“Breakfast, Chloe… It’s our last one as the Bella’s. We won’t all be together again for who knows how long, and you didn’t even have breakfast with us.”

“Beca…” Chloe bites her lip as if she’s contemplating something.

“No! No Beca… God Chloe, what were you thinking? Where you even thinking?”

Beca knows she needs to stop, but she can’t, the words are tumbling out before her brain can even catch up. Her pain, her sorrow wraps around them, freeing her.

Beca continues, “Don’t worry. I KNOW what you were thinking about. I can’t… I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you!”

“You can’t believe me?” Chloe is surprised, “Why are you so upset Beca? You have everything you could ever dream of. I was just having some fun. The girls…”

Beca scoffs, “Having fun? Why is it always just having fun with you Chloe? Don’t you ever think of the people you’re hurting along the way?”

Chloe closes her mouth. Beca watches as Chloe curls into herself. Crossing her arms in safety. She could feel Chloe pulling away. Beca could feel the distance growing, a wall being erected between them. Beca understood she needed to stop but the words kept falling out of her mouth, she didn’t know how to stop it.

“Are you going to string him along as well?”

“What?” Chloe questioned confused.

“You know it won’t work! There’s too much distance between you two. You can’t even make it work with someone who lives in the same city as you. How many people do you need to sleep with to feel important?”

Beca screams internally, no, no she didn’t mean this. She didn’t mean any of this. Beca watches pathetically as tears come to Chloe’s eyes. Chloe is biting her lip as she turns and leaves the room, her hands wiping frantically at her cheeks. Beca stares after her, tears threatening to overwhelm her. God, what did she do? Beca hadn’t truly understood how much it had hurt her to see Chloe with Chicago until the words were already leaving her. Fuck! Why did she ruin everything? Beca stomped her feet, the urge to scream bubbling inside her.

Perhaps she should go after Chloe and apologize, try to talk to her again?

But Beca knew that she was still a little on edge, perhaps now is not the best time, perhaps they could both use a little space?

Then there’s the matter of Amy, this was all her fault, she could make that bitch pay.

  1. Chase after Chloe
  2. Find some space
  3. Payback



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll is closed. The winner is 2) Find some space


End file.
